Palabras
by Asuka Potter
Summary: Ron está molesto por sus palabras y sólo quiere aclararle unas cuantas cosas después de la pelea entre ellos, cuando la encuentra con Dean besándose. Es un inocente Weasleycest entre mis personajes favoritos que lamentablemente son hermanos.


**Palabras**

Se giraba una y otra vez en su cama cubierta de dosel, la rabia que tenía no lo dejaba dormir. Ya era tarde y escuchaba cómo sus compañeros roncaban mientras él no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Ginny le había gritado esa tarde.

— "_La muy descarada ¿cómo dice esas cosas?" _—pensaba lleno de coraje.

Sabía que las palabras se las llevaba el viento y que las había dicho para herirlo, sobre todo el comentario que había hecho de Hermione. Ella sabía perfectamente que su mejor amiga no le era indiferente y por eso había tratado de hacerlo sufrir con las palabras que más le dolían y esas incluían a Hermione y Krum en la misma oración, pero no le había dolido tanto como las palabras que le habían martillado su cabeza y le habían cortado como papel en su corazón:

"_Solo porque él nunca se ha besuqueado con nadie en su vida, solo porque el mejor beso que le han dado ha sido de nuestra tía Muriel"_

La rabia nuevamente lo embargó y no aguantó la desesperación de estar en su cama, quería verla, necesitaba aclararle que ese no había sido su mejor beso.

Tratando de no despertar a nadie, abrió el dosel que cubría su cama, escuchó la respiración agitada de Harry.

—_Lo más probable es que estuviera soñando nuevamente con Voldemort _—pensó mirando la cama de Harry.

—Ron… —escuchó a su amigo quejarse haciendo que se detuviera en breve— con el bate no. —Se dio cuenta que sólo estaba soñando y continuó con su trayecto.

No sabía cómo haría para verla, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, bajó las escaleras pensando en enviarle con Pig un mensaje para que bajara, pero era un pésimo plan, ya que su lechuza se encontraba descansando al igual que todas las demás en la lechucería.

Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar que el sueño lo venciera mientras miraba las llamas crepitar de la chimenea, sabía que a Hermione se le hubiese ocurrido algo si hubiese estado en su lugar, pero no tenía su inteligencia y menos ánimos en ese momento para implementar algún tipo de comunicación con la habitación de Ginny.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea para tratar de despejarse, pero no le resultó mucho y menos cuando la sala común lo embriagó con un perfume a flores, recordándola. Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía, no por nada había vivido con ella por quince años.

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —preguntó la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas, regañándolo.

Se giró lentamente para verla, olvidó toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento con solo contemplarla, hacía años que no lo hacía de esa manera, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, como empezó hacerlo cuando descubrió que ella no era igual que le resto de sus hermanos, mucho menos ahora que su cuerpo había cambiado completamente.

Ginny miró el azul profundo en la mirada de Ron, enseguida supo lo que estaba pensando, pero decidió preguntarle nuevamente que hacía ahí.

—Quería hablar contigo —dijo bastante calmado incluso se sorprendió él mismo por su tono de voz—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que la sangre llama —respondió con tono de broma mientras se acercaba a él— la verdad es que me dieron ganas de bajar y sólo lo hice, aunque me hubiese gustado haberme encontrado con Dean o con Harry —dijo lo último en un susurro, pero Ron de todas formas la escuchó.

—Eres una… —Se levantó lleno de rabia apuntándole con el dedo.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó desafiante acercándose más a él y su dedo amenazante—. ¿Por fin me dirás que es lo que piensas de mí? Ahora no está Harry para que se ponga en medio de los dos.

Gruñó por lo bajo bajando su dedo juzgador y trató de calmarse para no responder lo que ella quería que le dijera, palabras que realmente no sentía, que sólo salían de su boca cuando los celos lo hacían perder la cordura.

—Dime… —desafió nuevamente acercándose a él, susurrándole en su oído— ¿una qué?

No aguantó más y la tomó de los hombros ante la mirada extrañada de Ginny, la empujó hasta la pared acorralándola mientras se acercaba a ella, respirando agitadamente cerca de sus labios, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento; la besó.

El beso fue intenso mostrando toda la rabia y enfado que traía en ese momento, pero lentamente se fue calmando. Ginny lo abrazaba a su cuello correspondiendo el beso pecador, jugando con los pequeños cabellos que asomaban en la nuca, tan pelirrojos como los de ella misma, mientras él la abrazaba por su diminuta cintura. El beso fue tomando intensidad, recordando años atrás, cuando inexpertos aprendían el dulce compás de sus labios escondidos tras la Madriguera.

Poco a poco se separaron abriendo lentamente los ojos, sin querer volver a la realidad en la que se encontraban. Se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que pensaban lo mismo, recordando la promesa rota de no volver a los juegos que mantenían de niños, dejando sobre todo los besos en el olvido.

—Eres una… —susurró Ron cerca de sus labios.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó nuevamente pero esta vez sin rencor en sus palabras.

—Eres una… —cortando totalmente el acercamiento que había entre ellos y girándose para subir a los dormitorios— una Weasley.

Los labios de Ginny se curvaron en una sonrisa, sabía lo que sus palabras significaban para él en ese momento. Con esa misma sonrisa comenzó a subir a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando nuevamente escuchó la voz de su hermano llamándola.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Sólo quería aclararte algo.

—Ron debo irme a dormir.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que tía Muriel no ha sido la que me ha dado el mejor beso. —Sin dejarla responder a nada subió nuevamente a la habitación que compartía con el novio de su hermana y con su mejor amigo que sin imaginarlo soñaba en ese momento con ella.

Fin


End file.
